Obsessions
by Champion3
Summary: REWRITE! Ever consider that Danny has an obsession? The box ghost has boxes. Skulker has his weapons. But what if Danny's was riped away from him? What would that make him, a meaningless ghost? Vlad & Danny fluff -no slash- AU -TUE
1. starting point

**I own nothing. no no no.**

* * *

.

.

.

Pale fingers gripped the hard, sweat soaked rails. Machines wailed as wires twisted and tugged.

Dark bangs stuck to his forehead and to his pillow as fevered eyes darted around the room. Danny twisted his and bucked his body, leather restraints anchoring him down. It was only a matter of minutes for the nurses to scrabble in. And less time for the clear liquids to sink into his skin.

Danny's sight blurred in and out of focus as the nurses frantically check his vitals, the medicine making it hard to keep focus on more than one thing.

A numbing chill swept over his sweat-soaked skin and left a tingling in his fingers, making his head buzz and swim.

He caught little conversations through his haze as the hospital workers switched his sheets and rewired his monitors.

"...-anic attack…

"...sedative...no..mor-.."

"..call...uncle…"

That's all that reached his ears as the medicine did its job and his body went numb. Back into a void.

…

The worst thing had to be the fake sympathy. The smiles, and fake tears, the glances over papers sent his way. _He was sick of it_.

They've offered him pictures, belongings that miraculously survived the ill-fated event. No. He wouldn't even speak of the accident. Wouldn't speak of his family, his friends, his life. He'd been this way ever since arriving. Only speaking when spoken too. Never more than a sentence, at least.

They say its shock. They say that he's denial. They say that he needs to be fixed. They say a lot of things, things which Danny choses to ignore. Because listening would mean remembering, something that he couldn't do. Because it was in the past. Forever in the past.

It was all supposed to be okay. Clockwork would step in - he always did!- he would fix the day - always!- he would make everything right.

He didn't.

And Danny learned on that fateful day that time can go both ways. Forwards and backwards. But, Clockwork chose to go forwards.

And never reverse.

So, Danny chose him to receive the end of his anger. His ex-mentor was now a traitor. He was a betrayer. He was a_ murderer_.

It was unfair for Danny to keep quiet, he knew this. He was just afraid that when he opened his mouth he would cry, he would break. And heros don't break, they don't show a crack. So he kept still, and let life whisk him in every direction. They've cuffed his arms to the bed, they say it's not right to pull the wires out, that it's not right to up and leave when he chose.

So he's tied to the all too white bed, in the too white room that's all too small. A chair sits beside his bed, cold and empty. The only person to visit had been Vlad, who else did he have? Who else cared?

His 'uncle' of his was the one to prepare his search and rescue. Because he ran. When the building blew up and his loved one's screams cut off, he ran.

They found him three days later, sitting on his couch in the living room. Vlad had been the one to usher him out into the car and to the hospital, and had been the one to leave him there. He'd hear his voice once in a while, mostly when they'd knock him out. They claimed he was too unstable for visitors, but Vlad was stronger than that, right? He always got what he wanted.

_Then, why doesn't he want to see me?_

That runs through his head every morning and every night. Once week. That's how long they've kept him here. The nurses would check on him, reprimand him, and leave him. Lost in his own thoughts. Of course, he could have phased through the bonds, flew away, far away.

Don't you think he's tried that?

Powers were out of the questions, and for that he was a bit thankful. Energy would occasionally spark between his fingers and crawl underneath his skin, but that was on good days. Days filled with concentration and determination. Something he's been lacking for quite some time now.

Turning his head he could see the city's lights fogged in the cold air. The blurry image was enough for him to see the stars, bright against the cloudless night and haloed with energy. Oh how he wished he could be up in the december sky right then.

A nurse strolled into the room with the clipboard held up blocking her face. She worked quickly and efficiently, checking to make sure he won't check-out late at night. He loose bun bounced as she headed out the door and as she turned his way.

"Get some sleep," she said in a light tone and walked out the door.

Danny huffed and turned back to the window, letting the city lights lull him into a dreamless sleep.

…

He felt the sun before he saw it, glaring down on his skin. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar sight. Gold and green furniture littered the huge room, with more rooms than two rooms put together.

He brushed his - now too long- hair out of his eyes, and slowly sat up. The large bed easily swallowed his form, enough pillows to hide him for days. That thought strangely comforted him.

Silk pants dragged behind him, a buttons shirt falling off his shoulders. He hissed as his feet met cold tiles as he entered the bathroom, the only door in the room open. After some adjusting and guessing he managed to get a decent shower running, and he quickly stripped.

Danny had to admit, Vlad had a nice house. He wondered what guest room he was in one the many the man owned. And, Danny knew, Vlad's place beat hospital building by a long shot. He could use a decent shower.

He made the mistake of turning around and found himself face to face with his reflection. Dull eyes and waxy hair stared back at him. He knew he looked bad, but seeing it and hearing were two very different things. He stood there until the mirror fogged up and he was forced into the shower.

The warm shower had woken him up, a plus, but he still held onto the last strings of sleep. He looked longingly at the fluffed bed on the other side of the room. He pulled on a few clothes folded on the dresser, a long blue t-shirt and sweat pants. He was grateful that the fabric hadn't irritated any cuts on his skin, the only injuries on the outside.

Hesitantly he opened the room's door, remembering instructions to the dining hall. Standing in the hall he was faced with two options, left or right. Mentally cursing himself for not paying attention when Vlad was speaking he turned left, down the red carpeted hall.

A few amis turns and a lot of guessing later he found Vlad at the dining hall, on the end of a very expensive looking table.

A newspaper rested on his lap as he stirred a cup of tea. The man looked up as he entered the room and nodded to a chair next to him. Danny took a seat a few chairs away from him and pulled his set dish over. Guessing from the grilled cheese on his plate he slept through breakfast. Again.

"Nice to see you awake Daniel," Vlad said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Danny just hummed around his food.

Vlad took a glance at the small teen and picked up his paper. The words were lost to him as he watched the boy next to him. Day one of housing Daniel, the start of what he hoped would be a successful journey. Taking in the boy seemed like a no-brainer. Whom else would take the distraught teen? Just imagining the boy in a house of strangers, stuck in the system for what could be years. No. There was no questioning his decision. He made the right choice in helping Daniel.

Maybe if he could keep repeating that it would sound more true.

Vlad was shaken out of his thoughts by his buzzing phone, and quickly excused himself.

Danny stared at the man's empty seat, a half cup of tea still steaming on the table. Looking at his half eaten lunch he suddenly decided he was no longer hungry, rather he was nauseous.

Quietly exiting the dining room he suddenly felt daring enough to explore. It wasn't like he'd never been to the man's house before. True, mostly because he was fighting for his life, or some else's, but he'd been there.

Sparing on last look at the door Vlad exited Danny started a brisk walk down the hall, passing valuable pictures and vase without a second glance. He didn't quite know where he was going, not all that new, but he knew he wanted somewhere where he could breathe. Someplace where he could take a little break from it all.

It was just luck that he found himself a balcony looking out over the large backyard. He grinned as the glass doors swung open and the chilled air hit his face. Thick grey clouds gathered overhead, he wondered if it would snow.

The crisp air enveloped the boy in a hug of sorts, relaxing tense muscles. His warm breath fogging up from chapped lips.

He lost track of how long he spent outside but judging from the goosebumps it was long enough. He sighed and ventured inside, a voice in the back of his mind wondering if Vlad noticed he left.

One again wandering down the halls he spotted Vlad's mobile sitting on a small oak table. Curious Danny pushed open the next door, wondering where the man was without his phone.

Vlad sat in one of his many couches in the living area, legs crossed tightly with, once again, another mug of tea clasped in his hands. Vlad sat so that Danny was behind him, blocking his face from Danny's view. He wondered if he noticed his presence yet. He didn't have time to debate leaving when Vlad spoke up.

"Daniel, come over here," he demanded lightly. Shifting foot to foot Danny made his way around his couch, sitting in a rather large armchair across from him.

"I'm afraid you're not as stealthy as you might believe, Little Badger." Vlad chuckled. Danny just ducked his head.

"Vlad…" The boy said, tone so light Vlad almost didn't catch it. "How...how do you handle it? Doesn't it hurt you too?"

The pain in the boy's voice made Vlad cringe. He knew exactly what he was talking about, and it did hurt him. A lot in fact.

"Little Badger. Know that this pains me too. But, but you mustn't let it get to you this way." He thought for a moment, trying to pick the right words. "I do not expect you to bounce back quickly, but I do expect you to play your part. A hero does not simply give up, Daniel. And it is you who chose that title, and it is you who has to live up to it. Just because they're gone does-"

"How do you know they're gone?" Danny interrupted. Vlad was slightly shocked at the amount the boy was willing to speak, the most progress in weeks. "How do you know they're not...you know," he hesitated as his eyes burned. "..ghosts?"

Vlad was silent. There was no way of knowing where their spirits went and what they choose. It was fruitless to search the ghost zone for ghost who may not even exist.

"I-I do not know," he admitted.

Danny was silent and Vlad saw him clench and unclench his faces, head still ducked down. Tears were threatening to spill but he held back, the last of his pride would not be wasted on Vlad. That much Danny was sure of.

"Then...what does happen when we...die…?"

The billionaire was slightly taken back at this question and found himself struggling to answer, something that does not happen often.

"You know I can't answer that one, Daniel." Danny slowly looked up at the man, with a face that nearly sent Vlad over the edge. Vlad stared right back into the shattered blue orbs as he opened his mouth.

"Tell me Vlad," he breathed. "...will it hurt?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Whoooop~ Okay, I kind of gave up on this story because it totally lost it's plot. I had no idea where I was going, totally a mess. So! I remade it! Taadaa...ok._

_I'm just getting myself into trouble, huh? I was really unhappy with this, so I hope you enjoy a little clean up. I put chapter 1 and 2 together.. did I fail? Yeah..do't answer that. The plot is the same, just some..tweaks._

_Currently working on three story updates! Keep posted, Loves. Review please~!_

~Champ3


	2. getting ready

**Don't own.**

* * *

.

.

.

_"Then...what does happen when we...die…?"_

_The billionaire was slightly taken back at this question and found himself struggling to answer, something that does not happen often._

_"You know I can't answer that one, Daniel." Danny slowly looked up at the man, with a face that nearly sent Vlad over the edge. Vlad stared right back into the shattered blue orbs as he opened his mouth._

_"Tell me Vlad," he breathed. "...will it hurt?"_

* * *

Danny frowned at his damp pillow.

He choked on another involuntary sob, gripping his hair in frustration. Danny dreaded days like this. The days when his body and mind fought, leaving him a mess of tears and memories. He spent a majority of the morning buried in his bed of pillows, hoping to block out the world.

'Knock! Knock!'

Danny's breath caught in his throat before he glanced at the door. Rolling over he rubbed his face and pulled the comforter over his head. Maybe if he stayed quiet whoever was there would leave.

Leave him alone once again the drown in his thoughts.

His wishes were then pushed aside as the door creaked open, a troubled billionaire peaking through. "Daniel?"

Despite mentally screaming at him to leave in his head Vlad walked closer, stopping by his side.

"Have you been in bed all morning?"

He got a muffled reply.

Danny heard the man sigh and walk across the room. He pulled the sheets tighter as he felt the sun's ray coat the once darkened room.

"Come on, Little Badger. Staying up here is doing you little good, you know that already."

Danny grumbled.

It was obvious Vlad was having none of that. With a grunt of effort the billionaire pulled the blankets out of his grip, leaving a cold and disheveled teen. "Up you go Daniel. Your clothes are on the dresser, as usual."

Vlad then turned away taking one last glance at the half asleep boy.

Vlad looked like he wanted to say more but he left it at that, closing the door behind him. Danny sighed and pulled himself out of bed, and headed for the bathroom. Danny's eyes darkened considerably when he caught his reflection. His appearance has improved since getting here, with a lot of help from Vlad, who monitors his every move and every meal. He looks less like a skeleton and more of a human being.

Well half human being.

But, it didn't help when he saw his father's eyes and mother's nose in the mirror every morning. Just reminders of what was ruefully taken from him, and thrown back at his face in pieces.

He splashed cold water on his face, rubbing the water in his eyes with his palms. "Here I go," he muttered as he changed, and headed downstairs.

* * *

The sleep-ridden boy was not five feet from out of his room when a large crash sounded down the hall. He could hear the tell-tale sound of boxes crashing and metal hitting metal.

Danny cursed his hero complex as his feet wandered down the hallway, stopping at large double doors.

Danny heard a muffled crash and a few choice words through the door, peeking his curiosity.

Had Vlad gone in here? What was 'here', anyway?

Danny pushed that thought away, knowing the man would be waiting for him downstairs.

"Agh! Damn it all!"

Slowly, Danny pushed the door in, peaking in the door. A wall met his vision. Feeling rather daring, never a good sign to begin with, he pushed the door open all the way. He took hesitant steps into the room but finding it vacant of life. A few bookshelves lined the walls with books the size of his head. Danny did a once over of the library. Months of ghost fighting had taught him to be cautious. And right now he was a bit freaked out. Quietly Danny headed toward the door, hoping to slip out without incident.

And not too keen on Vlad sending another search party. The mansion was big enough to lose him for months. Nearly a of week living here and Danny's only seen a handful of rooms.

A blast hit the wall in next to Danny, a little too close from hitting his head, green smoke issuing off the wallpaper. "Not so fast Whelp,"

Danny spun around face to face with skulker, his metal armor reflecting off the sun out the window, thoroughly giving him a menacing look. The youth's breath came out a little sharper as the ghost glared down at him.

"Looks like Plasmius left me a little gift," Skulker smirked, "how thoughtful." Again, the ghost shot a ray from his blaster, missing his mark as Danny dove away.

"W-wait!" Danny yelled ducking from another blast, "I didn't mean to-" He yelped as a box was lodged in his direction.

"Come on Whelp, it's not fun when the prey won't fight!" Skulker aimed his rocket blaster at Danny, target locked on his form. As the rocket neared Danny he panicked. Danny squeezed his eyes shut and curled into himself, expecting a painful blow, already knowing the full force of his missiles.

Just before the missile made contact with the boy he went intangible, the object crashing into the wall behind him. A gaping hole appeared in the wall, smoking and burnt. The force of the blast was enough to cause items to fall from the shelves, and a few bookcases.

Danny was quick enough to avoid another blow. And another. And another.

Skulker, growing past the point of frustrated, flew up and aimed his blast once again. "Hold still Whelp, I want you pelt in one piece." He growled, a strange sound with his mechanical voice.

Danny cringed, "Still ew." He muttered, almost tripping over a fallen book case.

As Skulker was reloading Danny made a beeline for the new hole in the wall, somewhere in the back of Danny's mind he thought it made the place roomier, and ran into the hall. Running down the carpeted halls Danny came across a staircase. He took the stairs two at a time, nearly crashing into the wall at the bottom. Catching his balance Danny ran down the wooden floors, never once stopping as his feet slipped and skidded on the waxy ground.

"WHELP!" Skulker's voice bellowed down the halls, giving Danny more motivation to run.

As he passed Vlad's workroom Danny loudly wondered where the heck that Frootloop was. Not that he needed him. Not at all.

That thought was cut off by a pink ray shooting passed his head. Danny stopped mid run, tripping over his legs.

Looking up from his position on the ground he was met with black boots, hovering a few inches off the ground.

Vlad floated above the youth, but his attention focused behind him. On the opposite wall there was a newly made indent on the wall. Taking the shape of a well known ghost.

"P-Plasmius!" Skulker stammered, floating across the room. "I-I have gotten the weapons you have asked for," the robot ghost explained, " th-there right upstairs. I-I'll go get them!"

Skulker started to fly back down the hall when a pink blast hit him in the chest.

Danny watched with wide eyes as the ghost struggled and fidgeted. Never once had Danny seen the ghost so flustered, it proved that Vlad's presence not only intimidated him as well.

"Skulker," Vlad's calm voice seemed to put the others more on edge the before. Vlad took a deep breath and let it out slowly through his nose. The pink energy seeped from his hand as his posture relaxed, although forced. "We will discuss this later. You have a measly thirty seconds to gather your things and leave. At once."

Skulker made a noise of understanding before flying down the hall, faster than Danny had ever seen him flee.

Vlad sighed before calling forth his transformation rings, dropping him to the ground silently.

Danny took a shaky breath, preparing himself for a loud scolding. Messing around with Vlad and his thing was never a good thing. But, destroying his library and angering his employee was pushing it. Danny was mentally preparing himself for loud and harsh word-lashing but was surprised to be met with silence. Turning around slowly Danny was surprised to see Vlad bent over a fallen vase, collecting tiny fragments of glass.

Vlad stood with the pieces in arms and set them down on a table near the wall. He huffed. "Shame, I liked that vase," Vlad then walked over the Danny's form on the ground, bending down to his level. "Come Daniel, are you hurt?" Danny shook his head and let the elder pull him to his feet.

"Aren't I in...trouble?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hardly. Now come on, since we've missed lunch how about we take a walk to the gardens, hmm?" Vlad started to walk down the hall, hands clasped behind his back, paying no mind to the scrambling teen behind him.

"But-!"

"No 'buts' Daniel. I should have warned you about his coming. Ah well, we live and learn dear boy." Danny was beyond perplexed. Any other time he made a mess it ended up with him getting his butt kicked. The new-found concern in the others features was new to Danny, and he wasn't so sure he liked it. What happened to the anger-filled temperamental Frootloop he knew?

He was about to say something about the library when he thought against it. He'd better not push his luck.

A calmer Frootloop was a better Frootloop, but he wished this behavior could have come forth before all the chaos. He wished to have the big-ego-ed villain back if it meant turning back the clock, and saving the ones he loved.

With those thoughts in mind Danny followed Vlad into his garden, the sunlight reflecting off his hair and skin. And lighting up his blue eyes to the world around him.

* * *

**A/N:** Here you go! I finally re-wrote both chapters! Cheers to me. Now we can get this story flowing! I hope you enjoyed this, I did.

Please review, Loves.

~Champ3


	3. minding our own

**Don't own.**

* * *

.

.

.

_"No 'buts' Daniel. I should have warned you about his coming. Ah well, we live and learn dear boy." Danny was beyond perplexed. Any other time he made a mess it ended up with him getting his butt kicked. The new-found concern in the others features was new to Danny, and he wasn't so sure he liked it. What happened to the anger-filled temperamental Frootloop he knew?_

_He was about to say something about the library when he thought against it. He'd better not push his luck._

_A calmer Frootloop was a better Frootloop, but he wished this behavior could have come forth before all the chaos. He wished to have to ill-tempered villain back if it meant turning back the clock, and saving the ones he loved._

_With those thoughts in mind Danny followed Vlad into his garden, the sunlight reflecting off his hair and skin. And lighting up his blue eyes to the world around him._

* * *

The chill December air fogged the glass walls and ceiling. The green house was filled to the brim with exotic and rare plants, more than one catching Danny's eye. The outside garden was much warmer than outside, thankfully, and the small rays of sun threw rainbows on the floor.

Vlad lead Danny down the isles of vegetation, only stopping once he reached a small workbench at the back.

Danny tried to peek over the man's shoulders and found, much to his embarrassment, that his head barely met his shoulder.

Vlad looked through a very dated box, small hinges rusting with age.

Only when Danny caught sight of what he was holding did his posture visibly deflate, something Vlad only sighed at. In the billionaires hands was a worn photo from his college days, three overly excited people linking arms. Three overly familiar people.

It was a mystery of why Vlad kept something so important in such an insignificant place.

"Vlad...I- I don't understand." Vlad briefly closed his eyes before making up his mind. With a final glance at his photo he handed it to the young teen, who looked very much surprised.

"I still don't…"

"It's for you, Daniel. I could go into a long history about what that photo there means to me, but I will spare you the time." He gave an almost saddened grin. "Just know that it is important to me, and now it is for you. Treat it well, Little Badger."

Danny nodded vigorously, Vlad was surprised his head didn't fly off his shoulders. "Of course I will! I-I promise!" He declared, burning the picture into his mind.

Vlad smiled and clapped Danny on the shoulder. " I know you will." And he did. He gave him something to hold onto, other than a memory. Something real to hold onto, something real to remember. Even if it was dated.

"Now," he said looking up at the sky in distaste. "Lets get inside and hope it doesn't snow before dinner."

Danny nodded, even though he wouldn't mind the snow. He was in Wisconsin after all.

* * *

"I am very sorry about the inconvenience… Mr. Masters. But I assure you it will come in before its due date." The high pitch voice rang on the other end of the speaker.

Vlad rubbed tiredly as his furrowed brow, quickly growing impatient. "I do not pay you to work whenever you feel like it! I find it in your best interest to have everything set up before Monday, for you and your job."

"Ye-yes of course Mr. Masters! I will make sure that the delivery is on time, and the meeting goes accordingly."

"You better." He grumbled before clicking the phone off. Massaging his temples he made a silent promise of some Advil and a very long shower. Nothing sounded better at the moment than throwing his tired body in his bed and calling it a day. But, he had other responsibilities at the moments.

Responsibilities…

He still had to somehow wedge his business meeting into conversation with Daniel, hopefully over dinner and out of the way. A man of his power could only take a vacation so long. With taking Daniel under his wing and dealing with his own grief, he was sure he used up all his sick days.

Vlad hoped this weekend lasted an extra couple of days, not only for his sake.

Vlad could only imagine what the boy could get into during his few hours away. He might even end up calling another search party, something he was not really looking forward to.

With his luck Daniel would agree to stay up in his room for the few hours, or play with the cat. It was no doubt that he could find some amusement in his many rooms of activities. And now Vlad was thankful that his ghostly employees have taken a long break from business. Vlad not too keen on having another encounter like days before.

The throbbing in his head grew progressively worse to the point of him shoving his papers away, the latest stocks and charts could wait for a little while more.

Stretching he made his way down to the kitchen. Maybe the boy was right, Vlad thought as he descended another flight of stairs, maybe he should seriously consider an elevator or two.

It wasn't much of a surprise when he saw no sight of the boy during the next hours. Daniel had become accustomed to sleeping in all day with his photograph tucked firmly under his pillow. Pulling him from his room would lead to much grumbling and another round of headaches.

Vlad wondered if Daniel even came down for breakfast this day. Vlad rubbed his eyes once again as he signed the next file. Running three companies had taken his focus off a lot of things, something he couldn't afford to do. He swore that after a few business runs and trips he would try and set things straight with Daniel, no matter how much the boy disagreed.

He would avenge his dear Maddie and her family. Even that blasted fool, Jack. If it meant fixing their son.

Even if it meant pulling some strings.

* * *

"...so, you'll be gone all day?"

Vlad nodded, taking a long sip from his drink.

"That would be correct. Trust me Daniel, I would postpone it if my job wasn't on the line."

"No, no," Danny shook his head, twirling his food around. "You don't have to worry about it. Really. I'll be fine."

"Daniel…"

"I'll be fine!" he argued, his tone going softer as he spoke. "I'm fine...I'm fine." Vlad couldn't tell who he was trying to convince at this point.

"It'll only be for a short time, you won't even notice I'm gone." Danny nodded and went back to playing with his food. In the time spent over dinner Vlad had only seen him take no more than three bites, something that worried him more that he liked.

"Yeah, like you're not even here." Danny breathed, too soft for Vlad to hear.

"Well!" Vlad said standing up. "I thinks it's late enough. I'll have the maids clear your spot."

Danny was quick to retire to his room, immediately reaching under his pillow. He let out a breath of relief when he brought up the photo, staring down at his parents', and uncle's, beaming faces. He carefully traced the outlines of their figures with his thumb, pretending that they could feel and hear him.

"I'm so, so sorry guys," he mumbled, "I tried, I really did." He fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

The curtains were once again shut tight, bathing the room in shadows. The only light came through the bathroom door he had cracked open. Not much fun searching blindly for the bathroom at two in the morning.

Danny squinted as a ray of light shone into his eye. Sitting up he saw the curtain peeled slightly open, letting the moon rays shine through. Frowning he stalked over to the window and pulled it open. The stars shone around his room giving it an eerie glow. And Danny couldn't help but name the constellations in his head.

Sighing he rested his elbows on the windowsill, gazing at the slowly drifting snowflakes.

"Where are you guys…" He breathed, gazing up at the sky. He wondered if they could see him from up there, watching him from the stars or the moon. And he wondered…

_"When can I join you…?"_

* * *

**A/N:** _Why, hello there. This was a bit of a filler I admit. I meant to write the next chapter also before posting, but, ah well. This just fills in what our two halfas are thinking and whatnot. Don't you feel the feels?_

Please review, Loves.

~Champ3


	4. hide and seek (don't you peek!)

**Don't own. Na-da. **

* * *

.

.

.

_Danny squinted as a ray of light shone into his eye. Sitting up he saw the curtain peeled slightly open, letting the moon rays shine through. Frowning he stalked over to the window and pulled it open. The stars shone around his room giving it an eerie glow. And Danny couldn't help but name the constellations in his head._

_Sighing he rested his elbows on the windowsill, gazing at the slowly drifting snowflakes._

_"Where are you guys…" He breathed, gazing up at the sky. He wondered if they could see him from up there, watching him from the stars or the moon. And he wondered…_

"When can I join you…?"

* * *

His small body is submerged in the lukewarm water. Neck deep in scented bubbles.

The large tub is more than enough room for a full grown man, yet, Danny's crouched in the corner. Head pressed against his bare knees.

The water makes small waves as he shifts in the bath, the over filled tub spilling over the edge. A glass bottle bobs in the soap filled water in arms reach. Liquid slowly seeping out of the tub.

Danny slowly, mechanically, rubs his arms down with a cloth. Bubbles spreading down his pale arms. The wash rag glides across his chest, down his legs, up his arms. Mopping up the -_filth!_

Cleaning away the -_hurt!_

Scrubbing away the -_memories!_

He drops the rag. He looks up at the still running faucet, adding the the waterfall raining onto the tiles.

He lays back in the bath and presses his feet against the cool white porcelain. His head hanging over the bath's rim.

The bottle clanks as it hits the edge and bobs back around the tub. Danny turns his head as the glass floats across his chest. The label facing him.

Gin.

The alcohol infested water which he lay in. The nearly empty bottle becoming water-logged. The grief filled mind becoming hazed.

He could scrub away the filth which is his skin. He could submerge his head and fill the hate filled lungs. He could take the bottle and have a sip, erase the pain laced memories.

But he does not. He simply lays there, and cries.

He can feel the cool tears cascading down his face and into the concoction of a bath. Danny is surprised to find the water turning black.

Black streaks his face, black drips down his lips, black floating in the water. Ink comes from his dull eyes. Dark veins lace his arms and run up his legs. All too familiar. He stares in wide-eyed horror as his skin tinges blue and his hair grows warm.

A familiar ghost reflects him on the water's surface.

He screams.

Danny keeps screaming as the water turns hot, as the tears race down his cheeks, and the soap bubbles turn stained. He wails as his head submerged underwater and water and gin race into his body.

Danny is still screaming when he wakes up.

…

His skin sticks uncomfortably on his clothes and his hair is a bit too greasy for his liking. The idea of washing up made him cringe, he'd rather suffer through the day. Hopefully the shower would look less menacing before night fell, and he could take a decent wash.

"Daniel! Could you grab my folders?"

And then there was Vlad. Danny didn't think he'd even seen the man so flustered. The billionaire had a briefcase in both hand while juggling papers with his arms. Danny had to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, sure thing." He replied and jogged down to the man's office. Danny was quick to grab the papers and get back to Vlad. Believe it or not Danny couldn't wait until the man left for work. A few moments to just breath was all he needed.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Vlad asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

Danny gave a grin. One he hoped was convincing enough. "Sure, I will." At Vlad's still hesitant look Danny tried once again. "It's only for a few hours. I'll call if I need to."

Vlad took a deep breath, grabbing the folders from Danny. "Alright. Make sure to call if you need anything. I'll be back after noon." He headed for the door.

"And Daniel?"

Danny turned back to face him.

Vlad hesitated a moment. "Behave, yes?"

Danny forced out a chuckle and waved the man on. "Of course!" He felt like he was going to be sick with all the fake enthusiasm he was belting out. But he kept going.

Vlad was almost out the door. "Really Vlad. I'll. Be. Fine." And with that Danny closed the door on the man, sliding his back down the door. The facade finally cracked and he let his head fall in his hands.

That was a bit harder than he imagined. But it was over.

He was alone. About time.

He around the mansion with greedy eyes. In this huge place, by himself. A smaller part of him, an old part, wondered what fun he could find in his house. But a much bigger, much shattered, part of him knew what he had to do.

What he had to find. And what he needed to do.

It took only a matter of minutes for Danny to find Vlad's private study. And only a few moments to open up his lab. He didn't quite like the way his footstep echoed in the empty room.

Danny kept his gaze forward and made sure his eyes didn't linger. He was there for one reason only. He could not afford to be distracted or discouraged. They sat on the far table surrounded by smaller contraptions. And Danny almost lost it.

The gauntlets sat high and mighty, practically buzzing with power. He had one chance to get this right.

Danny glanced over his shoulder to assure he was alone. He cursed his paranoia.

He was quick to call forth his energy into his hands, like green electricity. He could already feel his powers faltering, so this had to be done now. He took a step toward the weapons and raised his hand, eyes narrowed and burning.

It only took one shot. One shot and they were gone, one shot and he went down with them. Danny sat on the ground next the their remains, the ash still falling around him. Only once the gloves were in pieces did something finally register.

Vlad was going to be furious.

And that thought alone almost drove him off the edge. "Oh, damn," he muttered.

Suddenly there was a weight back on his shoulders, and he knew he messed up. What was it they say? Go big or go home? Well, alright.

And he smashed some vials. He threw his energy as the walls, he kicked the tables, he yelled at the air. He had a one sided battle, with himself. And he didn't stop until he'd made a mess. He couldn't stop.

Danny sat there in the middle of the room. Two flipped tables worth's of creations destroyed by his hands. His filthy, shameful hands.

"Well well. Someone had a meltdown."

Danny's head shot up. "Who's there!" He yelled.

A throaty chuckle. "Calm down child. It is clear you had enough for one morning, am I right?"

"Don't tease me! Who are you!"

By then he was on his feet and glaring at the air. Clenching his fists. "This isn't funny!"

Another cackle sounded behind him. "Then tell me child, is this?" The young halfa found himself throws against the wall, held up by an unseen force.

Invisible hands gripped his shirt, and the voice was much too close for his liking.

"Was it funny to disgrace my title? I bet it was hilarious to humiliate me in front of my men!" Spittle landed on his face, and then the figure was visible.

"How funny is it not Ghost Kid!?" The ghost sneered, his white gloves fisted on Danny's clothes.

"W-Walker! I-I don-"

"Save it ghost punk. A little birdie told me you were up to no good, and how true that is!"

Walker smiled a tooth filled smile. "You, Ghost Boy, are under arrest by the Ghost Counsel. You have the right to remain screaming."

All color in Danny's face drained as he struggled to loosen the hold. It was his luck that his powers then decided to drain out. "Wait! Arrest me for what?"

Walker chuckled once again, a sound Danny never wanted to hear again, and pulled his arms behind his back. Walker's soldiers were quick to fly through the opened door or Vlad's study, and then he notice the open portal door. Well, crap.

"You really are a daft one aren't you? Why, arrest you for murder, Phantom."

And Danny was pushed into the portal. His freedom closing up behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, that was fun. __  
_

Please review, Loves.

~Champ3


	5. Of Cages and Bars

**I do not own DP, only the plot, thank you very much.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Walker chuckled once again, a sound Danny never wanted to hear again, and pulled his arms behind his back. Walker's soldiers were quick to fly through the opened door or Vlad's study, and then he notice the open portal door. Well, crap._

_"You really are a daft one aren't you? Why, arrest you for murder, Phantom."_

_And Danny was pushed into the portal. His freedom closing up behind him._

* * *

To say that Vlad was furious would be an understatement. He was livid, practically steaming.

From returning to an empty mansion, to finding his work area in shambles, it was clear his night was going downhill. He search high and low, even going as far as searching the block, to find the same result.

No Daniel.

Vlad tried to push a darker thoughts from his mind, surely the boy couldn't get into too much trouble with a few hours alone. Then again, he had a reputation for disaster. With his mind swimming with the worst cesionarios he called in his most trusted employee.

Skulker, it had been a while since his last, rather chaotic, visit. They had flown the perimeter of the mansion and retraced their tracks, still no Daniel. It was then, as Vlad was nearly desperate, that Skulker suggested the Ghost Zone. It was a long shot but it was a chance, a chance Vlad sure as hell wasn't going to give up.

Vlad took one last glance at his messy lab and followed the ghost into the portal. His first instinct was to check the Fenton portal entrance, then he dismissed the thought. The government made sure that all ghostly connections had been cut off from the Fenton residence, even going as far as confiscating everything in their lab. Which included the portal, or, what was left of the dissected machine. It made Vlad glad that he'd copied multiple of their blueprints and inventions, he was no fool; he knew how brilliant their work was and how well structured their designing is—no, was.

Vlad shook his head and concentrated on the vast green space ahead of him, he could not afford to get side tracked, especially now. "What do you have on your readings?"

Skulker shrugged his bulky shoulders. "Still no trace of his signature," he replied, "which is rather new, and odd. The kid's trail always ended up out here, either chasing ghosts or being chased."

Vlad felt another piece of hope dwindle out of him. There was so much space, and so many portals were Daniel could have ended up. If he was even in the ghost zone to begin with.

"Blast it, we're going to be here for hours. And for all we know he could be hanging my his thumbs in some sadistic ghost's lair!" he growled.

"I see you've grown quite attached to the young halfa, looks like you're losing your edge, Plasmius."

Vlad narrowed his eyes at the back of his head. "He is my responsibility, as you know. I'd rather not leave him for dead when he could be so much more useful in my hands."

The ghost chuckled and waved a metal hand. "Whatever you say Plasmius. I know a strong bond when I see one." Vlad remained quiet.

He let the old ghost think what he wanted. Vlad knew, he truly knew, that he was doing things for his own gain. That's how it worked for so long, he was manipulative, he was deceiving, and he lived up to the title. No, there was no connection, no sympathy, and certainly no love toward the younger halfa. At least, thats what he told himself. Because in reality, deep inside his mind, he knew there was more feeling for the boy than he planned.

And no way on Earth was he letting his charge go without a fight, for his own gain or for the boy's need

"Plasmius."

Vlad was shaken out of his thought by Skulker and his ever beeping machines. He came to a stop next to the ghost, floating in a deeper part of the zone that he knew little of.

"I've got readings not far from here. But you're not going to like this."

"Skulker," Vlad warned, impatience in his tone.

"His signature is tracing toward the east, too close to the spirit's realm." Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. From where they floated he could easily see the darker green sky off toward the east, where it was home to many powerful ghost and rumored spirits. It was a no entrance zone to minor ghosts, the thicker and more powerful ectoplasm disintegrating their forms in seconds.

It was only luck that Vlad had visited before, and could very well tolerate the atmosphere.

"Alright," he said, "alright. We'll make it quick, Skulker. I do not know how long he can hold form in that realm, nor how much will be left when we leave."

His confidence was quickly deflating as he pictured the worst of Daniel. There were many strong enemies that lurked in that realm, many enemies that should have no connection to the boy whatsoever.

"You got it, boss." And Skulker lead the way. It was a short journey to the invisible line separating the two parts of the Zone.

Vlad saw the ghost visibly shudder as he passed over and was not too fond of the tingling sensation it brought him. There were many lairs and landmarks floating around the new realm, too many to count. They made a hasty decision and started off at the first door, hopefully leading to Danielr.

* * *

The first thing he saw were the floating orbs above his head. Their green glow casting around the room.

The throbbing in his head only increased as he sat up off the— floor? He looked around the concrete room and frowned at the small window way out of his reach. He sat next to an empty bunk, meaning he was thrown in here without a thought.

He could remember coming down the hallways and through random doors, his sight tinged with darkness. He must have passed out, or been knocked out, at some point. Danny felt the weird tingling sensation on his fingers and toes, the feeling slowing becoming uncomfortable and it climbed to his hands and feet.

Danny stood, swaying slightly, and looked out the bars of his door. The walls glowed green and were empty of any ghosts. He felt relief knowing that he wouldn't be bothered. He walked over and sat on his bunk, feeling the hard metal springs underneath him. The faint glowing of his hands told his that he was in his ghost form, when he changed he didn't know.

And why he couldn't change back, well, that was another mystery.

The air felt strangely heavy and he was relieved that he needed not to breathe. If he listened closely he could hear the other creatures moaning and groaning in their cells, only confirming where he was at.

He only visited the prison once, well, visit may be the wrong word. The whole battle felt wrong, the Zone looked wrong, it all felt wrong. And now he was trapped, trapped in an all too wrong place.

Well, Vlad would be pissed right about now. Danny wondered if he even knew he was missing, or if he even cared.

"Alright punk."

Danny jumped as keys rattled and the door was thrown open. "You're next."

Next?

Danny was hauled to his feet by a pair of strong arms and the guards dragged him down the hall. He stumbled into a familiar room and his arms were held behind his back, by no other than Bullet, Walker's head guard.

Walked sat at his meticulously organized desk, hands clasped on his chin. A wicked smile plastered on his face.

"Well, if it isn't the Ghost Boy. I've been meaning to properly meet you."

Danny narrowed his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"Ah ah, watch that temper of yours, boy. Though, you're quite amusing when you're throwing a hissy fit." He laughed and leaned forward.

"But, that's not what we're discussing today. You know my job, everyone knows my job. And everyone know the rules, but—" He pointed a gloved finger at him. "Not everyone follows the rules, and you, boy, are a prime example."

"What do you—?" He was cut off due to a harsh tug on his arms.

"I'm the one doing to interrogation here, Phantom." Walked warned, he cleared his throat. "I hear that you've been busy out there, with moving out of state and all. I can only wonder why you made such drastic changes to your, oh so perfect, life. Mmm, but I can guess."

Danny stiffened as he continued speaking.

"Tell me boy, who have you hurt this time?"

Danny's eyes narrowed some more as his eyes burned. He knew what Walker wanted, he wanted a confession, or at least, some twisted up lie. He needed a reason to lock his favorite enemy up behind bars and toss him away.

He wasn't going to let him have that privilege.

"How have your friends been, Phantom. We haven't all meet in a long while, Bullet here is getting tired of all these lousy fights. You guys packed a real punch you know, and its quite a shame we have to meet like this everytime."

Danny's fists tightened.

"Haven't hear the guards complaining 'bout that old Specter Speeder of yours, in fact, I haven't heard a word about any new inventions. You know, a lot of talk goes around here, always something to stew up around the Fenton portal."

Danny's core burned.

"But as I told you, I have a little birdy around here. And that certain someone told me all I need to know. All I need is a few words, ghost punk. And all this could be over, plain and simple."

Walker stood and leaned over him, Danny's reflection in his glasses.

"Tell me why you killed them."

And Danny couldn't take it. His muscles flexed and his veins burned. His core thrummed an angry beat and his eyes brightened. He took a breath, and he screamed.

Angry green rings flew from his mouth and threw Walker backwards. Bullet lost his grip as power surged through the boy's body. The attack itself wasn't long but it had the desired effect.

Walker lay dumbfounded in the ruins of his desk while Danny fell to his knees.

"Never," he whispered as he heard guards shouting down the halls. His arms were grabbed and cuffs were locked on his wrists. He felt the draining powers from the handcuffs sap his remaining energy, it was a wonder why he was still in ghost form.

"That was all the confession I needed, ghost punk." Walker spat.

And with that Danny was whisked down the hall and thrown back into his dark cell.

He curled up into a ball, and cried.

* * *

Vlad was getting real tired of doors, lairs, and the whole Ghost Zone in general.

They must have searched over fifty lairs with no luck and a few scratches. The ghost that inhabited this area were far from weak, that much was true. Skulkers reading numbers fluctuated every few minutes to a random part of the Zone, throwing their route off trail. Leaving it up to them to find the boy and hopefully not run into anything too deadly.

Vlad was severely lagging behind Skulker as they made it to a new round of doors and islands. This trip reminded him of his first adventure in the Zone, very much confusing and aggravating.

"Plasmius, we may want to head north. We're nearing Desiree's domain, and I have doubt in your ability to not infuriate a woman."

"Very clever Skulker, but if we must we can head north. It is getting rather eerie around these parts." he replied. And they made their turn.

It must have been only a few minutes of silence before a roar penetrated the knowing the two have flown off course over an island, and island holding a rather impressive looking castle and smaller buildings. Vlad thought fast and threw up a shield as a wave of fire knocked them back.

Skulker readied his weapons and shot two missile, both hitting the creature square in the face. The creature screeched a threw it's head back.

"How dare you attack me in my kingdom!" He roared, his wings flaring behind him.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at the attacking dragon and his gaze settled on the royal necklace. He quickly put down his shield and motioned for Skulker to do the same.

"Now," he said, "it would be rather daft of me to attack a prince in his place of ruling, wouldn't it?"

The dragon shifted its gaze towards Vlad and his red eyes burned into his. "I do not appreciate trespassers. Especially ones who are as vile as you," he spat, "human."

"Not quite," Vlad said. "We are merely passing by, my apologizes if your pea sized brain can't comprehend. I do not suggest setting a fight so close to your kingdom, and it would be much wiser to look where you aim."

All three looked down at the buildings in flames, ghosts fleeing for the castle walls. He roared in rage and dove toward the pair. Skulker shot three more missles, each hitting their target and setting the dragon back.

"If I heard correctly, you must be Aragon. Correct me if I'm wrong, you can only trust so many sources."

Aragon bowed his threateningly. "Who speaks of my name, peasant."

Vlad smirked. "Why, only those who lack common sense wonder who you and your kingdom are. It is very obvious where you stand, Aragon."

Aragon's eyes turned cocky, rather used to being praised for his ruling.

"You stand under your sister's shadow, if I'm correct. I heard she is next in line for the throne, but that may well be a rumor."

Skulker gave Vlad a look, even he knew better than to mock the royals. And he floated back a bit as fire built up in the back of the dragon's throat.

"Oh yes," Vlad continued with his ever present smirk. "I even heard Vortex mentioning your family's fortune, and your, well, misfortune."

"I am very well respected!" Aragon roared. "My family is nothing without my ruling!"

Vlad knew then that he had won, his manipulation playing off once again. "By all means set your image straight, Aragon. I bet the Observers would just adore your input."

Aragon thought about that for a while, seeming to forget about his trespassers. He nodded after a minute and looked their way.

"Yes, I will set my image right. I will show them, I will prove that I am a worthy ruler! By taking my well deserved prize."

Before They could blink Aragon had them in his grip, claws digging into their backs. Aragon teleported his large form farther into the kingdom, where he dropped his prizes. Vlad and Skulker ungracefully landed inside the kingdom's walls, surrounded by guards of many sizes.

Aragon shrunk back to his smaller form and walked up to them, a smirk playing on his face.

"I know how to play this game too, mutt." And before anyone could say anything the Vlad and Skulker were on their knees, ghost tasers in the guard's hands. Glowing green cuffs were strapped onto their wrists and gags around their mouths, each looking livid.

"Take them downstairs, and don't be gentle. I have won this fair and square."

And with that the guards dragged them into the castle walls, each helpless in the hands of the enemies.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, before I'm killed let me explain. I stink. There, that's it. I've had a major hard time writing as of late, and my motivation is in the toilet. I really missed all of you wonderful readers. I cannot promise when the next update will come, so be patient please? I can't promise which story will be posted on next either. _

_I've been in a rut, a pretty deep hole, and I'm trying to get back in the game. You know how life just loves to mess with you. I would love to hear what you thought, all your messages are so sweet!_

_Until next time, Champ3_


End file.
